The Secret of My Past
by AceZ-Shadow
Summary: Summary inside . . . .by the way I rate this T and M for languege, but mostly it's T
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Secret of My Past

Disclaimer: Not Mine ! . . . . . . .

Pairings: None . . . . .

Genre: Horror, Adventure, Supernatural, Action, Angst

Summery:

After finishing the game Greed Island, Gon and Killua decided to return to their respective home for two months and meet again at the

Hunter Association Head Quarters only to realize that another problem is looming out in the horizon. Now, different people with

different past with different odd jobs are forced to work together in other to defeat the invincible enemy and _what does Gon have to _

_do __with all of these._

**_This is a page summery; the real story will be post as soon as possible. After two days will be the longest. _**


	2. A Call

**Title: The Secret of My Past **

Disclaimer: this anime is **_not_** mine (how do I wish it's mine)

TSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMP

_Chapter 1: A Call . . . . _

It been three months seen Gon met his father, three months seen he explained to him all of his action and why he had to do it, three months since Gon tried his best to ask his father for help for something only to fail, and three months since he and his friends was able to finish the Greed Island. Gon laugh at the thought of the game, why not; in the real world it is unknown to everyone who is the creator of the game and the reason why he/she created it, one answer; it was created for Gon to have fun and learn more of about his nen.

Along the way, he made lots of friends well that's the upside of everything and if there is an up side there is also the downside; he met Hisoka. Well, it isn't really a downside since he helped him and Killua in their problem but he couldn't help but feel that he just didn't met Hisoka there by an accident. And if that's the case then Hisoka was spying on him again, for what reason he didn't know.

After those events, a call from Killua's father called saying that there is a mission where all of the Zoldiek(sp?) family are required. At first Killua didn't want to join thinking it's one of those killing mission again but his father explained to him that it wasn't a killing mission but instead an investigatory mission that requires large amount of man power. When he ask why Gon wasn't allowed to join, his father answered saying it is An S-class mission and Gon is not qualified. After that they parted ways promising each other to call one another as often as possible, after all what friends for.

So now, here he is, in Whale Island, laying on one of the tree branch, bored to death. How can he not be? A hyper active child with no one to play with, not that he didn't consider the animals of the forest as playmate or the o_ther things his doing is boring_. But having another child to play with you is much more fun. He remembers the day his blond friend told him that he was his very first friend to trust and have fun with. Oh, how tempted he is to tell his blond friend that he is also his first friend since that _day_, the day that changes his life forever.

TSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMP

The sun shines all it glory where the people of a certain city filled the busy street of the market. With all the glorious building that stands in the city a certain building in the middle of the city stands out. It's a very special building since this building is none other than the Hunter Association Headquarters. And for the last three months the people inside the building are tense due to the case that they were handling. Well, no one could really blame them, ever since there mission started with large amount of man power, the progress of their mission is slow and unsure. Why not, not only that they didn't know what they are really facing but also the problem is getting harder and going from worst to disaster.

Inside the busy building of Hunter Association, Killua stares outside the window of the conference room where the other occupants of the room are currently debating on how to handle or solve the situation they are currently in. His thoughts were currently flying towards a certain Island. It's only been three months since this boring mission began and he greatly regret on joining in this mission. Sure, the payment is good but an investigatory mission for someone like him who got use in having great adventure with his friends is completely not on his to do list.

'I wonder what Gon is doing' he thought as he imaging his friend in the woods playing with the animals and smile.

TSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMP

The sun started descending, painting the sky with different colors. After staying at the forest for the whole day, Gon decided it's time to go home. As he walks at the familiar path on the way home his phone started vibrating signaling a call. So he took his Bittle phone (I don't know what kind of phone he had, please tell if you know) from his pocket thinking it's Killua again calling but to his surprise, the phone he took wasn't vibrating, he arch an eyebrow at this. He took another phone from the same pocket, only much smaller and thinner. He looked at the phone as if it an alien that will bite him if he removes his eye from it.

"This is the first they called" he thought to himself as he press the answer button. As soon as he presses the button a voice of a girl said the words that Gon never thought he would hear anytime soon.

"We have a problem" said the voice. One can tell that the person is female and some what at the same age with Gon.

"What do you mean?" he ask, his voice filled with concern.

"They somehow felt something is wrong and started to do something about it" the voice of the girl answered.

"I see" Gon said as he started thinking of his option on how to solve this problem. "Contact the others. I'll meet you at the tower two days from now and discuss our options till then, stay low and maintain a civilian profile " he finally decided.

TSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMP

Sorry about the delay, mom said I'm staying to long at the computer.

**_Next Chapter: _**

_Problems Arise . . . . . _

Thank you………


	3. Problem Problem

Title: The Secret of My Past

Disclaimer: not mine (how do I wish it's mine)

By the way; I'm sorry about the wrong grammar (if there is) English is not my first language. Please forgive me about that.

TSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMP

_Last time:_

"_We have a problem" said the voice. One can tell that the person is female and somewhat at the same age with Gon._

"_What do you mean?" he ask, his voice filled with concern._

"_They somehow felt something is wrong and started to do something about it" the voice of the girl answered._

"_I see" Gon said as he started thinking of his option on how to solve this problem. "Contact the others. I'll meet you at the tower two days from now and discuss our options till then, stay low and maintain a civilian profile" he finally decided._

Chapter 2: Problems arise

After the call, Gon made a mad dash across the forest but instead of going to his house, he went to the opposite direction where a cave entrance could be seen. No one dares to enter this cave for it is known to the entire island about the horror that lies within it. It is said that once you enter the cave, there can be no way out and if a person manage to find its way out the person can be considered as good as dead for the only thing the a person would say is 'silence' over and over again like a broken tape and so the resident of the whale Island called it the 'cave of silence'.

So why is Gon heading towards a dangerous cave . . . . . . . . . .

Gon enter the cave without a second thought and race inside the cave dipper knowing exactly where to go. Few more seconds and he reached his destination. The part of the cave where he went was nothing special, the only thing that is in there are backpack and a jet ski. Without another thought he took the large backpack, ride the jet ski then took off.

'How could they be so careless' was the only thing that is in Gon's mind.

TSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMP

"Did you find anything?" ask the old man or better known as the president of the Hunter Association, President Netero.

"Yes, and this time I'm sure that whatever is happening, their all connected" a man dress in a civilian clothes answered but to a pro. Hunter, one would know quickly that this person is a spy, how they know is a mystery.

"I see, and what do you think of our problem?"

"Huge, at least for now that's what I can say, seeing as that what the evidence suggests"

"Do we have any leads? Kai" the president of the hunter association ask.

"Yes, one of our spy in the southern part of the fourth continent found a man that is supposely dead and suspects that he is one of them since he bought a ouija board only to destroy it secretly" answered by the man now known as Kai

Yes, for a long period of time now, the hunter association have no leads at all besides the facts that their target seem to buy a Ouija board only to destroy it, and tracking down them by looking who bought Ouija board could take years since the board itself is considered a child's toy that is when they realize that the real purpose of the board is to call wondering spirits which by the old people call a big joke and even if this is true, they don't know the connection of this to their problem. 'Where the heck are these grey clouds coming from? For they knew they are not rain clouds and what they are, they do not know but they have every intention of finding out.

"And the man . . . ? The president asked.

"We already have him and interrogated"

"Well?"

"Nothing. . ."

"What do you mean nothing" ask the president in surprised.

"We found nothing important about him, the only thing we know in that he went missing when he was 7 years old and his name is Lei Enerus beside that nothing else, we tried using nen to know more but it isn't working"

"Not working . . . ." Netero was in deep thought about that when Kai added something more.

"Yes, and when we ask him about the board, he would only say none of your business, when we tried to used a forceful method he resort to biting his own tongue and he did also bite it off"

"Aren't he devoted"

"Yes . . ." Kai answered with a frown.

"Keep an eye on him, and do not in any means let him escape co'z a person like that could be persistent and do another background check on him"

"Yes sir" with that Kai left leaving the more worried president of Hunter association in deep thought.

'What on earth is happening . . . .

TSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMPTSMP

I'M SO SORRY if it took me decades to update…….

Peace…………. :p


End file.
